Travelling Mentalities
by Wierdo Boi
Summary: An adventure in an alternate universe with two new protagonists who are adopted by the new hier of the Speedwagon Foundation after their parents had disappeared from their lives with warning, with this our protagonists fight for "justice" and find out of a new cult of Stand Users that they think might have a connection with their lost parents.


Travelling Mentalities  
By Wierdo Boi

Although I'm sure this surprises you readers, I in fact do NOT own Jojo's Bizarre Adventure and I'm merely only writing a fanfiction in where I'd like to make my own version of the story. Good? Good, cause I'm not gonna get sued. Anyways, I've been planning out this story, and I'm really trying of how Araki writes his mangas. I'm honestly such a big fan of him, I just hope this story is as enjoyable to you guys as it is to me. Anyways, I should stop fanboying to let you guys read the story. Take note, this is the first story I've ever written so don't expect anything amazing and please give me some criticisms in case you find some problems with the story.

A story that takes place back in an alternate universe where two new Joestars have to defeat a cult that has been organized by an inspired evil. And since all the other Joestars are busy, they have to be the ones to destroy this evil and her new posse of Stand User. This is a Two Parter, so in other words, there's an additional story besides the one the summary talked of.

California, a well-known part of the United States of America. The state that holds gambling dear and near. Added with its beautiful sights, people, and beaches it's almost no wonder that tourists and foreigners love it. A world where constant sunshine, stacks of money, and Mercedes are as commonplace as rocks. But, this is also where two Joestars have lived their entire lives, that is until that life is disturbed by fate.

-California Police Department, 1/16/15, 7:25 PM-

Chuck Horus sighed as he sat down on his desk as he started up on the laptop, he was ordered by the Chief to write a report about the 500 Nations Casino robbery. Chuck Horus was a man who solved many cases solo, and the very few he couldn't solve by himself. It was just tradition for him to write a report so someone else could take the torch and solve the crime for him. Chuck rubbed his aging face, he then put his hands through his graying hairs, a sign of all the stress. Especially with the report that he was typing on. But Chuck had to ignore those emotions for the moment and finish his. With that in mind, he yawned and took a sip of dark coffee to start the day, cracked his fingers, and started typing away. Even if Chuck's job was his passion...this incident made him feel uneasy to say the least.

The interrogation with Ericc Kar, who was an eyewitness, was a very odd one. I'm just writing all this down, so just in case some other hotshot wants to solve this case, they have a little lead.

Anyways, It was February 5, 2013 and I'd entered the interrogation room and took a seat. I looked at our eyewitness….known as Ericc Kar. But, I couldn't wrap my head around why he would want to come to the police station and turn himself in. Why? Why would the monster, Ericc Kar, who had killed approximately 130 people, come and turn himself in? He had maintained a perfect camouflage, hiding from the law, especially because of his…'ability'. His ability was what made every single one of his victims alike, as all of their faces were just smoothed out. Most people wouldn't believe me, but this wasn't the most unusual part, at least in my eyes. The unusual part to me was the autopsy of the victims had shown no signs of physical contact or chemical use at all. But now, all of a sudden, he had showed up to testify for some random crime? I couldn't help but think, "What the hell was happening?"

It was then that Ericc broke the silence by coughing loudly. "Excuse me?" he started. I shook myself from my thoughts and hardened myself, mentally and physically. "Go on," I said as I frowned at him with disgust. He smirked while raising an eyebrow, placing his hand on his chin as he started "I suppose you want to know about the theft, right?" Ericc himself had very odd skin. It was just like his victims, as it was completely smooth like ice. His appearance alone made sure that he wouldn't be loved by anyone, because of his cruel eyes and presence. It was probably why he started killing people, because by giving them all smooth skin, they could be just like him. The entire police force had made sure to cuff and chain his arms and legs to our most secure steel chair. His presence had...unnerved me, as he was a hulking brute, but his eyes showed exceptionally intelligence. Even with how monstrous this man was, Ericc's calm facade didn't last too much longer. Ericc didn't seem to want to fool around as he started to look around frantically, and began sweating before turning back to me. "Yes... Mister Ericc." It disgusted me to even call this *thing* a mister. This murderer had taken away many people that I loved dearly from me; however, he was offering some evidence that it could help me solve this bizarre crime. Even if he or she was the most disgusting scum, I'm willing to use ANYONE to help me solve a crime.

Chuck Horris had sighed as he rubbed his eyes, he began to cry. Even if Chuck acted cold to many that he knew, he loved many people...his mother, his father, and his few friends that he valued. Even with the events that transpired, Chuck Horris was glad for one thing. He grabbed a tissue from a box that easily obtained due his almost obsessive need to organize constantly and memorize the position of everything without looking, it was the one thing that kept his old mind strong .He looked at a picture of his mother next to his computer, with a soft smile. He began typing again. The time was 8:35. Horris was shuddering and weeping, but he continued his report.

Ericc Kar had started his report posthaste "I remember vividly that it was January 5th at 1:37 AM. I was hoping to rob the 500 Nations Casino." "By yourself?" I had interrupted, but he disregarded my question and just continued on, sweating an absurd amount. It was obvious that he was in a hurry. He then stated there was about a good 700 gamblers there. He finally took a breath and stated what he was planning to do: "Anyways, that's not too important, I was going to go in line to enter and use my "Stand"." I almost threw up at the thought of seeing his 'ability' used on more poor victims. I was there personally, and for the sake of anyone reading this. I would never describe it….it was horrid. To see an absence of one's eyes, mouth, ears….nothing existed but skin. Gaping holes that flowed with blood like a fountain while it rolled off the smooth as ice skin...I'd rather not go into any more detail.

But using his 'ability' was probably as normal to him as a normal man's needs to eat and sleep. He went on to say he would gather the money and leave. But James Capterner had his plans foiled because as he claimed "Someone had already robbed the 500 Nations Casino." He breathed quicker and gulped. I couldn't handle the fact that this monster had the audacity to come here and tell me nothing of use. Slamming the table, I retorted "I already know all this, what *new* information do you have to offer?!" I just couldn't contain my anger over this disgusting lowlife. " Oh y-yeah!" Ericc stuttered as he then smirked afterwards, continuing on "Anyways there was this weird girl, she had a star right here," he paused to point to the left side of his neck, "Now this is where you might not believe me….but I am telling the full truth and only the truth. This girl had hypnotized everyone in the casino and stole all the cash, it was all cause of her Stand. " Ericc frowned. "You know what a Stand is, right?!"

Ericc gulped, he had a complete look of desperation, his eyes had screamed that I had to believe him. I know made long reaches sometimes in cases, but I had to ask this madman, "What the hell is a Stand?!". I couldn't handle all these idiotic things coming this guy's vile mouth and I'd just had to burst out, I stood up in rage, and let out all my anger in the form of words. "You had barely offered ANY new information to help me with this case and now you're saying it was a 'Stand', what is a 'Stand'?!". I couldn't handle the fact that the man who took away so many people in my life was pleading that he or no one else did it, but a STAND! "Do you think that by making some retarded story I'll lower your time for your crimes?!" I insulted him. But he had just sighed and shrugged, while Ericc mumbled "Of course you wouldn't believe me…" He paused, frowning as his skin had morphed into a angry experrison while his long mane of black hair had...floated. "Look, I'm not here to help you or anything, I turned myself in and only for one reason, it's because this girl..is just so..horrifying, look I just want to get to prison to get away from her!" All of a sudden, Ericc seem to talk rationally anymore, Ericc instead wanted to beg me to help him! "N-no! I k-knew it, she put the needle in me!" James didn't look calm at all or even restrained himself from screaming like a lunatic, he was just screaming pathetically as he struggled with his restraints "HELP! HELP! HELP! NOOOO!" as he struggled in them, as his face was covered itself in sweat...I couldn't help but smile. The man who ruined my life was now scared to death and begging for his life, but I didn't except what happened before my eyes.

What happened next, it was almost impossible but….suddenly Ericc had started melting. He screamed as his tongue had melted and liquefied, flowing out of his mouth as every other body part. His hands, eyes, ears, hair. Nothing that Ericc had owned was spared, and all that Ericc had was his "ability" and himself. I saw a silhouette behind Ericc. It's shape wasn't even close to human, an animalistic thing had lunged at me, somehow I could see it! This was a "Stand"! After the..death of Ericc, I found out what Ericc had told me. With a "Stand" a person with a star birthmark had robbed an entire casino! This is why I'm moving from this case and I will go rogue to find this "Stand Wielder" myself.

Chuck Horus looked over to the clock, it was 7:25 since he started typing his report. The current time was 11:35, with a yawn and stretch, he casually printed the document that was never delivered. Because, everything regarding the 500 Casinos case….disappeared, as the files and computer were also dissolved into nothing due to a "Stand". This was the end for Chuck Horus' career, as he suddenly became blind and lost his ability to speak. Who would do such an act? Chuck Horus never knew of them. The culprits of this act were Joji G. Miller and Jonathan T. Oliver, a pair of Joestars that would use their stolen money to travel to London. This is where the story of Jojo bloodline would continue and where Joji's and Jonathan's story would begin. A story of redemption, change, bonds, and understanding one's passions will reveal itself. All in the next Chapter of Travelling Mentalities!

Author's Note : What's up guys? I know that maybe this chapter didn't interest you too much, but I just felt like I needed a new cool way to introduce my characters, perhaps my execution was failed and in turn you were uninterested. If so, please just give me one more chance when I post my next chapter. I'll introduce the characters and make them more fleshed out, with even a [Stand] Battle! Until then, I hope you'll stick with me and I hope I'll make an amazing fanfic. See ya.


End file.
